


Wrong Side of Heaven

by sweetheart35



Category: D. Gray Man, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Civil War Team Iron Man, Cross Over, Gen, One-Shot, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony raises Lenalee, don't expect a lot from this, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: The part, Lenalee thinks as she sits by Tony’s bedside, she hates almost most of all is she understands where Steve Rogers was coming from.





	Wrong Side of Heaven

The part, Lenalee thinks as she sits by Tony’s bedside, she hates almost most of all is she understands where Steve Rogers was coming from. 

She is an inherently selfish person. Lenalee knows this with a bone deep certainty, the same way she knows the sky is blue and the sun will rise in the east and set in the west. She can’t remember a time when she wasn’t selfish. It’s something she will never admit out loud, least of all to Tony, but she thinks she and Rogers are more similar than either of them had realized. 

Lenalee knows that easy as breathing she would let the world burn if it meant her family was safe. She would sacrifice it all for that one assurance. Tony wouldn’t. Tony would never. He would let himself burn, for his family and the world. He would never stop trying to save it.

Rogers had chosen Bucky Barnes over everything else, over his freedom, over the voices of over a hundred countries crying for some sort of accountability, maybe even over his friends who’d sacrificed everything for him. 

So yes, Lenalee understands where he’s coming from. She understand why he made the decision he did. Barnes is his family, his brother. She’d listened to Rogers talk fondly about him while the two sat at the table in the early mornings at the tower, before anyone else had gotten up. Lenalee had longed to share stories about Komui, to tell him about her own lost brother. But she hadn’t even told Tony about her past life. Rogers would understand having another life, to a certain extent. But Tony, who raised her and became her family when she had nothing? He deserves her honesty and loyalty before anyone else.

The part that she  _ does _ hate above everything else is that Tony had considered Rogers a friend. He’d trusted him, had struggled to do better with communication and trust after Ultron, of being open, seeking help. He’d trusted Rogers, had listened to him when Rogers told him to listen to others, and now he was laying in a hospital bed, with Rhodey across the hall, both men knocked out on painkillers, while Ross and the UN were pounding on the door demanding answers and solutions.

In a few minutes, once Lenalee lets go of Tony’s hand, she’ll stand up, gather up the legal documents and meet with the Avengers’ PR and legal teams to try and clear up this mess as much as possible before she goes before the UN and Accords Committee and sets the wheels in motion to turn the Accords from what they are now to something people could actually believe in and work under. In a few months, when things have settled and she’s gotten some groundwork laid, Lenalee will begin wheedling and prodding at pardons because the world needs the Avengers, even if she’d sooner let them rot in their own choices.

Tony had considered Rogers a friend, had considered the Avengers an extension of his family and nearly every single one had left him to face the beasts on his own.

That, Lenalee does not understand and that she will not forgive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr! cherrysoda45.tumblr.com


End file.
